Tails of Vengeance
by Amyante
Summary: Old Bijuu character bio i decided to put up. Starring two original characters, and no sign of the entire Naruto cast :P.


Okies, this is a character bio i typed up for a Naruto RP a while ago. There was a contest to create the best Bijuu character bio, and theprize wasbeing allowed to play said characteron the RP. Needless to say, i won. Anyway, since it's been a while since i last updated my profile, i figured i might as well put it on here :P.

And no, this doesn't have a title for much the same reason :P.

* * *

The day started relatively normal for Vix'Trakath. The five-tailed Kitsune had woken up in its lair -- an abandoned ore mine -- a bit later than usual, and as she went outside to get a drink, she sighed blissfully at finding out the sun was quite warm for the time of year. She could feel its warmth sink into her body as she drank from the nearby lake to quench her thirst. A quick look up told her that the heat would last, and the Bijuu decided to spend the day relaxing in the sun. She would not need to hunt -- there was still enough meat left in her lair to hold out for a day or two longer.

The Kitsune sought a small clearing in the midst of the forest. She knew it was there -- she had spent a lot of time relaxing there, napping under the warmth of the sun. After finding the place not long afterwards, she curled up into a ball and settled into a comfortable position as the sun shone on her fur, her five tails lazily spread out around her.

Half-asleep, she thought of her lair. It had been a good find, the abandoned mine. There had been people once, but they had left after being convinced there was nothing left to find, the remains of their former homes already reclaimed by the forest by the time she had discovered them. Deeper into the caves, where the sun could not reach, there was a spot where the tunnels the humans had made ended up in a larger cave with an underground stream running through it, carrying the molten snow from the mountain's summit above. The low temperature of the water had made the larger cave become cold as winter nearly all year long, and by sheer chance, Vix'Trakath had discovered that meat for some reason remained edible for up to four suns after she had made the kill.

Yup, life was good to the Kitsune, and the continuous warmth the sun had instilled in her finally made her drowsy enough to drift off to sleep.

She awakened a few hours later, looking at the position of the sun to get an indication of how many hours of light were still left. Not that it mattered to her in terms of sight -- the Kitsune had excellent night vision -- but the animals she preyed on weren't likely to be around at night. She stood up, noticing movement in the corner of her eye. Launching herself forward, she snatched a rabbit out of a bush as she skidded over the ground past it. While Vix'Trakath enjoyed her snack, the wind turned, carrying small noises with it. The Kitsune stopped chewing as she listened, not making a sound as she tried to identify what the strange sound could be.

When the Bijuu recognised the sounds for what they were, she sighed, and shook her massive head. Humans. Every once in a while, a couple of them would somehow end up in her territory. She would drive them away, and they would run off and leave her alone for another ten-or-so years, until the rumors they spread died down and the cycle would begin anew. As her mind dug up a couple of scenarios in case things went wrong -- it may have become routine over the past century or two, but that was still no reason to become careless -- the Bijuu was already approaching the place the sounds came from. She suspected there were only two humans: Neither appeared to be making any effort to remain quiet, talking freely like they were, and she did not notice more than their footsteps even though she specifically listened for them.

After she had gone over the details one last time, she stepped out of the thicket, in full view of the pair. The woman started screaming, and the man raised his axe in a panicked attempt to chase her off. A low growl, accompanied by a clear view of teeth -- still bloody from the rabbit she had killed a minute earlier -- was enough to make him change his mind. Grabbing the woman by the hand, they ran as fast as their legs would carry them. Smirking, Vix'Thrakath wondered idly if they'd stop running before reaching the nearest human settlement, several miles up ahead.

She looked at the things the two humans had left behind in their flight. Some spare clothes, the axe, a bundle of sheets... Nothing out of the ordinary. She left the clothes for what they were, and took a closer look at the axe: it was worn, but not from battle: the edge had grown dull, corroded by the sap of trees. A woodcutter then, trying to find a new place to--

Vix'Trakath's thoughts froze as she noticed movement, almost directly in front of her. She blinked, looking puzzled as she couldn't find what would have dared to come this close to a Bijuu. She was just about to think her eyes were playing tricks on her, when she noticed it again. The bundle of sheets was moving! A layer of sheets fell away, revealing a small human, a cub really. It managed to free itself from the cloth it had been wrapped in, crawled over to the Bijuu and touched her paw, making Vix'Trakath jump back in surprise. The baby looked up to her face, and sat up as she started laughing.

- _"Wun jal ussta huela ravhel lu' draszith llar drasven..."_ o.O ("In all my five hundred and twenty three years...")

Then again, looking back at it the Bijuu had to admit it was rather funny. Here she was, a Bijuu that had lived for over five hundred years, taller than most trees in the forest she lived in, and a newborn human cub managed to catch her completely off guard. Heh, she would have laughed at that as well. Still, there was the matter of what to do with the cub. Its parents had fled, probably not even dared to look back once yet, and if she left it here it would fall prey to the first predator that came along, and starve to death if one didn't. She took a step closer, taking a closer look at the child. Despite her orange-red fur, she didn't count herself amongst the nogitsune ("field fox", often malicious) just yet, and as such she could not leave the child behind. She shapeshifted into the form of a beautiful woman, her hair the same flame-colored hue as her fur had been, and picked up the cub, cradling it awkwardly in her arms as she resumed the walk back to her lair.

It was already starting to get dark when Vix'Trakath finally arrived at her lair. She placed the human cub, now fast asleep, on a pile of leaves and shapeshifted back into her Kitsune form now that her arms were free again. She thought on what to do with the child, knowing it would one day grow up, and eventually decided to take care of it for a few years. It would be able to find it's own food by then, and she could send it off without leaving a stain on her conscience. She smiled, and stifled a yawn. She hadn't been counting on keeping up a shapeshifting spell for three hours, and her back legs were tired from not being used on walking on two legs: Kitsune walked on all fours for a reason. Stifling another yawn, she headed over to the other side of the cave, where a larger pile of leaves and the soft wood most of the houses of the old human settlement were built from.

(----)

A year or two had passed, and Vix'Trakath was about to go to sleep after putting the girl -- by then, the Bijuu had discovered the human was female -- in her bed, when she looked over to her one last time. She had grown quite used to having the human child around. At first, she had found it troublesome feeding her, but after a couple of months she was able to eat by herself, and Vix'Trakath had even managed to make her housebroken relatively quick, resulting in the girl being almost ready enough to fend for herself. Still, in some odd kind of way, she had the feeling she'd miss having her around for some reason. Usually, she'd shrug it off and be on her way, telling herself she had been imagining things and not giving it any further thought. This time it was no different, and she curled up again as she went to sleep as a blizzard raged outside.

Vix'Trakath's instinct roused her from her sleep. The five-tailed Bijuu looked around swiftly to see what had caused it, when she felt something pressed against her side. She looked down, and to her surprise saw the girl pressing herself against the Kitsune's fur, probably due to the year's harsh winter. She looked down at the girl again, frowning as she heard it mumble something softly as it held her fur, and bent her head closer to listen.

- _"Il... har."_ ("mo... ther")

Despite herself, Vix'Trakath smiled. She didn't know whether it had been the three hundred years of lonelyness after her mother had died, or her own maternal instincts awakening, but at that moment, it no longer mattered. Nothing did. The Kitsune gently covered her with another one of her tails, while running the back of her paw affectionately through the girl's long green hair. She spoke softly to the child, careful not to wake her up.

- _"Ol zhah jal ditronw. F'sarn ghil. V'dri nin."_ ("It is all right. I'm here. Sleep now.")

That night, the Kitsune decided she wouldn't leave her to fend for herself. She decided to raise the child as her own. She smiled affectionately at the sleeping form wrapped in two of her tails, and spoke again, as softly as before.

- _"Dal nindol tangi pholor, dos orn tlu izwin 'zil Thanacheir, dalharil d' Vix'Trakath. Xal dos tlu du'ased xuil mzil dron."_ ("From this day on, you will be known as Thanacheir, daughter of Vix'Trakath. May you be blessed with many lives.")

Although the tails will have to wait, i believe... She snickered a bit at that last part. To Kitsune, who grew an extra tail for every century that they lived, 'lives' and 'tails' were synonymous. Yawning, she went back to sleep, careful not to rouse the gir-- Thanacheir as she searched a comfortable sleeping position.

(----)

Roughly ten years had passed since that night. After getting the basic things under control, Vix'Trakath had started to teach her a couple of the things she knew, and the girl proved herself to be a quick student. The girl was fluent in both the Bijuu and the human language, knew her way in the forest well enough to be able to find her own food, and had gotten to the point where she was even starting to grasp the basics of Ninjutsu. Vix'Trakath had found out that her daughter appeared to have a knack for ice based Jutsus, whereas she clearly preferred fire herself, and the irony of it amused her a great deal. However, that's when things started to go wrong.

The day began fairly normal. Vix'Thrakath had gone out to buy some supplies for Thanacheir such as clothes, usually bartering some of the herbs that grew in the forest (shapeshifted, of course), while Thanacheir took care of things back home. The season had shifted to summer, meaning the underground river had dried up as the snow had melted, and Thanacheir arrived at the lake to drink. However, this time there were other people present. Unfortunately for her, they turned out to be slavers, and they had managed to capture the girl using their experience, dragging her off to their base to the south.

When Vix'Trakath arrived back home at the lair, she immediately noticed something odd. Usually, Thanacheir would be home to greet her, but today she was nowhere to be seen. Her work -- she had taken to keeping the lair clean -- was only half done as well, and this worried the Bijuu enough for her to go out and see what had happened. She searched the fruit trees, and found no sign of her. Her favourite place on the mountain itself then? Not there either. The five-tailed Kitsune then headed to the lake, her sharp senses noticing almost immediately the signs of a struggle. The trail carried the scent of her adopted daughter, together with others. Others that had dragged her off by force.

She wasted little time in following the trail they had left, and pretty soon she knew where they were heading towards. Not many humans dared to live close to a forest they believed a Bijuu lived in, and as a result, there weren't many settlements in the area. Still keeping a close eye on the track, she thundered towards it, her pace fueled by a mother's rage.

It had been a day like most others for the two spearmen guarding the door to the slavers' base. Sure, it may not have been the best job, but it paid well, and since the village thrived off of the income the slavers generated none of the villagers complained either, even though they knew what went on in the large building at the edge of town. He was about to make a comment on it to his colleague, when a rumbling sound caught his attention. Sighing, he looked up, spotting a couple of greyish clouds overhead.

- "Think we'll get any rain?"

- "God, i hope so."

The rumbling continued, and by now the guard could hear where it came from, and looked to the side.

((Let's take a closer look at this scenario, shall we?

Bijuus go far beyond big. If you want to have some idea of what going up against one would have been like, think of it like this. Take a large fox. Multiply all of its size factors by a hundred, until its the approximate size of a World War II attack submarine. Now, give said fox a really bad temper, the capacity for running at subsonic speeds (if he tries), near invulnerability, the ability to fire Jutsus resembling sixty foot wide gouts of fire capable of turning bone into ash in seconds, and a rage-fueled sadistic streak wider than the Gulf Stream.

Now imagine that you're an average human in plate armor with a three foot long metal stick to fight it with.

Yes, that warm feeling of a little trickle is indeed urine running down your leg.))

Vix'Thrakath had stormed towards the building in a bee-line, not even bothering to dodge whatever was on her path (being most of the village), when she had spotted Thanacheir in a fenced off open field near the slavers' headquarters. With a single swipe, she tore the fence to shreds, and as Thanacheir fled with the other captured slaves the Bijuu heralded her arrival by unleashing a gout of fire on the slavers' building powerful enough to melt granite.

Thirty seconds later, it was over. The slavers headquarters, and everyone unfortunate enough to be in it, had been reduced to a smouldering crater, and most of the village was either destroyed or burning, either when Vix'Thrakath charged through it or by simply being too close to one of the more destructive Jutsus the Kitsune had used. Her anger cooled at seeing Thanacheir unharmed, she walked over to her, and the crying girl allowed herself to be picked up as Vix'Trakath carried her back into the forest.

Yet such acts of violence rarely go unnoticed, and overlooking something like this would have taken quite a bit of effort. Doubtable as it's reputation had been, the village still fell within the Country of Fire's borders, and it's Daimyo ordered Konoha to resolve the problem. Kohona, considered one of the stronger Villages, assembled a large force of ANBU, and they headed to the forest where the Bijuu had been reported to live in.

Unbeknown to the approaching threat, Vix'Trakath and Thanacheir lived on in their daily routine. The Bijuu had been worrying though: Normally, she'd scare off one or two humans, they'd run off and tell everyone about it, and even though few believed them it fueled the rumors of the forest being haunted, causing people to leave them alone for a decade. This time, an entire village had been annihilated, and she was unsure as to how the humans would react to this. She didn't let on to Thanacheir, but the human had noticed her unease nevertheless.

Then, a few months later, when the Kitsune was walking through the forest carrying Thanacheir, the trap sprung. Several seals were fired at her, and one of the ninja managed to grab Thanacheir, thinking the Bijuu meant to use her as food. As she struggled to break free, a quick strike made her fall unconscious, and the ninja rejoined his Squad. The battle between the Leaf and the Bijuu had begun.

When the girl regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the trail of devastation. Following a path of trees that had fallen like toothpicks, she came across the opening the Bijuu and her used to sunbathe together, and placed a hand at her mouth when she saw the battlefield. Her mother lay still, chest rising and falling in an uneven rhythm. She also noticed one of the ANBU slowly rising, although severely wounded the only one of it's number that was still alive.

Thanacheir was standing behind him, but from the trademark movement of his elbows she could tell he was forming seals. Slowly but surely, he was preparing to give her mother the killing blow! Frantically she looked around, spotting and hastily grabbing a nearby kunai in her hands. Still a bit shaky from the blow to the head, she started walking towards the ANBU. He was able to form another few seals. Her walk turned into a run. The ninja spread his arms forward. At the exact moment a fireball formed between his hands, she crashed into the ninja, and as they both fell the fireball the man had formed shot far over its intended target.

She quickly got up, looking at the ninja in disgust as he died. They had attacked her mother. Attacked her to avenge the slavers she had killed. They were no better than they had been, and now they suffered the same fate. She looked at the metal band on its forehead, studying the symbol on it. No more than criminals. Scum. Her hand that held the kunai that killed it still shook, squeezing its hilt hard enough to draw blood.

She suddenly recalled her mother, and she immediately dropped the kunai, jumping over the corpse to reach her in a few strides. She held its head, but ended up hugging it due to its size. The Bijuu looked at her, smiling to see her unharmed. When Vix'Thrakath spoke, the voice was soft, almost a whisper.

- _"F'sarn loff'ta ulu kyorl dos ph' sreen'aur, dalharil."_ ("I'm happy to see you are safe, daughter.")

Thanacheir still hugged the massive head, crying. She knew enough about injuries to see these would not heal in time, even with her mother's regeneration. She felt a slight tingle in her hands, but paid it no notice.

- _"Mzilt bwael ussta sreen'aur orn xun, vel'drav dorn tlu maglust."_ ("Much good my safety will do, when i'll be alone.")

Vix'Trakath was silent for a moment, apparently deciding on something before continuing. As soft as her words were, they still gave the impression of being... hesitant.

- _"Ka nindel zhah lu'oh dos satiir... gaer zhah natha i'dol."_ ("If that is how you feel... there is a way.")

Thanacheir looked up at her. The tingling in her hands was getting worse, but she still paid it no attention. The Kitsune continued to talk.

- _"Usstan'bal nym'uerus d' nindol... klez nind ssinssrinil ulu xun ulu uns'aa. Valbylis uns'aa ulu l' khel d' jalbyr."_ ("I've heard of this... thing they wanted to do to me. Binding me to the body of another.")

Thanacheir nodded, still partially unable to believe what she was hearing. If it meant it could save her mother... But why was she hesitating? The tingling in her hands turned into a dull throb. She ignored it as her mother continued to speak.

- _"Usstan zhaun lotha d' nindol... Drill z'lonzic ulu in'loil ul'naus lu'oh nindol zhah xunor."_ ("I know little of this... But enough to piece together how this is done.")

The red-headed girl looked at the Kitsune, slightly confused. The throb had turned into stinging, but although it kept getting more noticeable, she wanted to know the better of this.

- _"Drill i'ssuri, ka ol shlu'ta dormagyn dos... Ele xuat dos xun ol? Dos orn'la naut inbal sila've ol phor ka ol gumash naut..."_ ("But mom, if it can save you... Why don't you do it? You wouldn't have brought it up if it couldn't...")

The Kitsune grinned, resulting in a wince as it turned out quite painful, wounded as she was. Still, time was running short, and she strained herself to continue.

- _"Heh, usstan zuch della dos dos atsar pholor sokoya qee... Drill, usstan h'ros joros nindol d' dos."_ ("Heh, i always told you you catch on pretty fast... But, i can't ask this of you.")

- _"Ol orn valm udossta vesdrac wund uss, lu' usstan orn o'goth 'zil usstan v'dre wu'suul d' dos."_ ("It will bond our souls into one, and i will heal as i rest inside of you.")

Her daughter interrupted her at this point, unsure what it was that was holding her mother back from saving her life. She owed her hers multiple times over by now, after all. Noting her unease, the five-tailed Kitsune spoke before she could get a word out though.

- _"Usstan inbal mzild yorn taga dos a feir, dalharil. Usstan xuat zhaun ka dosst khel gumash plynn ol. Mziln, usstan xuat zhaun lu'oh ulu astux l' wlalth."_ ("I have more power than you by far, daughter. I don't know if your body could take it. Also, i don't know how to undo the spell.")

Her hands felt as if they were on fire, but she still ignored the pain. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths, she spoke, trying to get her voice as firm as she could.

- _"Usstan ja'hai. Ori'gato'dossa inbau nindol phor xuil."_ ("I accept. Let's get this over with.")

- _"Ves al, dos inbal detholusin dosst menvis. Dorn kre'j l' wlalth."_ ("Very well, you have chosen your path. I'll begin the spell.")

The Bijuu smiled fondly at the human girl, taking a long look at her one last time, before closing her eyes to start the incantation. To Thanacheir, it sounded like nothing she ever heard before: it made Bijuu seem new in comparison. A silvery glow surrounded the Bijuu, and Thanacheir gasped as her vision faded to black. She could actually feel her mother's soul, her consciousness flow through her mind and body, eventually resting in a place about three inches under her navel, and three inches inward from there. The rush of her mother's strength, seeing a few shards of her memory flash by until everything was a blur...

...And then, it was over. She opened her eyes, exhausted, and found herself resting on her hands and knees in the clearing. Of Vix'Thrakath, there was no sign, save for the indentation her body weight had made in the soft ground where she had been mere seconds ago.

- _"I'ssuri?"_ ("Mom?")

- _"Xuat eszak, udos xunus ol. F'sarn ghil."_ ("Don't worry, we did it. I'm here.")

The voice had come from inside her mind, a telepathic connection made by the melding of two souls in one body. Thanacheir smiled in relief as she lied down on the grass, running her hands through her hair. Now noticing a small trail of smoke coming from her hands, she held them up in wonder. They still had some of her mother's lifeblood on them, but the strange thing was that it seemed to flow into her hands.

She moved her hands, but felt nothing different save for the boost her body had gotten through the bonding. She closed her eyes, her mind reaching into herself in meditation, and smiled. She could feel her mother's presence, deep inside of her as the Kitsune had gone to sleep, restoring its power to the point where she could safely leave and reform her physical body again.

She stood up and looked around, looking for new landmarks since the old ones had been destroyed in the battle. When she did, she headed back to the lair, to get the things she had taken to, mostly gifts her mother had occasionally bought her to celebrate her birthday. After getting some sleep herself, as well as something to eat from the supplies that remained, she packed her things as she mentally discussed with Vix'Trakath on what to do.

Her mother, having been around long enough to know about the specialties of the ninja Villages, advised her to go to Yuki due to her apparent affinity to ice and cold. Also, she advised her on taking a more human name for herself, since humans tended to be suspicious to names, and to refrain from speaking Bijuu, even when she was certain no one would hear. If she would be found out, there were chances she would be attacked as well...

During the trip to Yuki, Vix'Trakath suggested a number of possible names she had heard, and Thanacheir decided on taking on the name 'Amyante Tojimaru' to use amongst the humans. The rest of the trip was spent practicing on responding to the name naturally. And then, she finally reached Yuki Village.

Of course, her arrival had caused some disturbance. Hidden Villages were, as the name suggested, Hidden, and having a twelve-year old suddenly show up at the Gates all by herself, requesting to join the Academy had earned some odd looks to say the least. Still, with carefully hidden amusement they asked her to show them what she could do, expecting to see something that would make even the worst Academy student stalk off in disgust.

They got a near perfect Kageken Ryuu stance. Cue sweatdropping.

Of course, she didn't know it was called the Shadow Fist Style amongst the humans, not that it mattered. As a test, she had managed to do what most starting Genin would have had trouble with, and as such, her acceptance in Yuki had become a formality. She was appointed to a chuunin, who over the next few months gave her a crash course in the things she didn't know.

Four months later, one week after she had turned 13, she was granted the forehead protector, Yuki's symbol clearly etched on the metal. During that time, she had discovered something odd: Due to her hands being infused with her mother's blood when she held her head, she had somehow ended up with the ability to change the length of her fingernails from anything between ½ and 5 inches in length. They had become harder than steel as well, and Amyante -- she had managed to even think of herself as her alias -- vaguely wondered if she'd be capable to deflect shuriken with it. She looked up and took a deep breath of the cold air, looking over the Village. Her first step in striking down her mother's attempted murderers had begun...

* * *

(Courtesy of the Drow Translator, and (to be honest ;) another fanfic for the basic idea for the ((Bijuu attack)) quote, which i placed between (( )) to make it clear what part i'm talking about) 


End file.
